


Island of Memories

by Anilove



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ....Maybe, Again...the KomaHinaNami in this is mostly seen as a platonic ship., F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I wrote, Implied Sondam, M/M, Major spoilers ahead brothers, Multi, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilove/pseuds/Anilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hinata hanged out with both Komaeda and Nanami together, was when the brunet had found the white-haired boy crouched on the ground outside the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder: major spoilers ahead. Tread with caution.

The first time Hinata hanged out with both Komaeda and Nanami together, was when the brunet had found the white-haired boy crouched on the ground outside the hotel. He stared at him questioningly, but the other didn't seem to notice him. It was when Hinata awkwardly cleared his throat that Komaeda realized his presence.  
"...What are you doing?"  
"Ah, nice to see you Hinata-kun! I...found a chalk. And I decided to try it out."  
"But why out here?"  
Silence. Instead the other continued to scribble something, humming a tune.  
Hinata sighed, then slowly walked to Komaeda and got into a kneeling position. The expression on the other's face was something similar to shock. The brunet tried to stifle a giggle when he saw the doodles that were drawn. Komaeda blushed while smiling sheepishly,  
"Drawing is obviously not my forte, so forgive me for presenting such an awful sight. Especially if you could be the Super High School Level Artist."  
"Nah....I don't really draw. It's not my kind of thing. Hey, can I see that chalk?"  
The other complied, his pale but soft fingers accidently brushing against Hinata's own. The chalk seemed to be in good shape, and he ponders where Komaeda found something so small in this huge island.  
The brunet then sets himself in a crossed-leg sitting position, playing with the chalk for a bit. He starts to doodle, and Komaeda quietly watched.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few minutes, a sleepy Nanami stumbles out of the hotel. She seemed to have dozed off while playing video games, as usual. She yawns, and lazily turned where she found Hinata and Komaeda sitting on the floor. She calls out and questioned what they were doing, and Komaeda invites her to join.  
Tilting her head to the side, she slowly walked up to them and sat down next to Hinata. She saw the doodles and random scribbles and blinked. Komaeda explained what had happened and Hinata added some points here and there. Nanami slowly finds a smile on her face, and asked to borrow the chalk, which Hinata politely handed to her.  
Nanami then started adding her own drawings and words. Other people who passed by gave them looks. Sonia came by and seemed fascinated, asking to let her join for a while before she goes to visit Tanaka. Pekoyama for one happened to draw what seemed to be cute cat. Tsumiki, after being insisted by Nanami and Komaeda, drew little flowers and then...needles.  
For what seemed like hours the three of them seemed to have hung out, just sitting and visiting different places. Hinata bought a chalkboard at the market, and said to use it as their personal doodling board. Monokuma's announcement came up, signaling it is Night Time, which disheartened them and they bid goodbye before heading to their cabins. Hinata was entrusted to keep the chalkboard.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second time they did a gathering was right before the party. By now the chalkboard had been full of doodles, mostly by Komaeda and Nanami individually.  
They tried to squeeze in whatever time they had so Komaeda could join them after he was done cleaning the hall.  
The white haired boy seemed a bit exhausted, but he assures Hinata and Nanami he is alright.  
Komaeda didn't really speak for most of the time.  
Hinata never questioned it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Komaeda's 'reveal' during the first trial, the gatherings had become awfully awkward. Almost everybody hated Komaeda. The boy himself didn't seem to care.  
Nanami keeps getting more and more concerned for him, but she doesn't do anything. Whenever Hinata tries to question him Nanami tells the brunet to leave him be.  
The three only joined together when they investigated murders.  
The chalkboard was left forgotten.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hinata has never felt despair as deep as this. Or at least he didn't remember.  
After the fifth trial, he definitely feels like he's going insane.  
Komaeda. Deceased.  
Nanami. Traitor. Deceased.  
Hinata didn't sleep. Rather he couldn't.  
He screamed. He took his pillow furiously and threw it hard against the wall, resonating a loud THUMP!  
He collapsed to his knees, and started to silently sob.  
At the other end of his room, the chalkboard is still kept.  
The doodles were furiously scratched and erased.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAME OVER?

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha... I am (not) sorry.


End file.
